A chihuahua, and a hot pink and zerba print Christmas hat!
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Where Lyida get's a dog, and Jackson get's a hat, Isaac get's tosed out of the Hale House. . . . . Many times! Guess what all this means! You guessed it! Christmas at the Hale House! Rated just in case 'cause I said condom's in it!


**This mess I'm about to show you is brought to you from the great and awesome Blatant-Fanservice-Lover! They reviewed on my story "Pack Fluffy Moments" and on the forth chapter I didn't know Boyd's last name so I made one up and it was hidden on the italics and they was the only one so far to guess so I'm making them a one-shot. Enough of my rambling here's the story!**

"Where are we having Christmas at?" Allison asked after the Pack was done with training. The Pack includes Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, Scott, Jackson, Erica, Allison, Boyd, and Danny.

"I say we have it at Stiles' house!" Danny said sitting down beside his boyfriend, Jackson.*

"Why Stiles' house?" Jackson asked placing his arm around Danny's shoulder.

"Because we're hardly around his house anymore! I kinda miss it!" Danny said looking at the ground.

"Sounds good to me." Stiles said typing something on his phone.

"Can we like do a Secret Santa thing this year?" Isaac asked sitting between Lyida and Allison.

"I think we can." Lyida said smiling at Isaac.

"I'll find a hat and paper!" Stiles shouted running out of the new Hale House to his jeep and getting what he shouted and run back inside. Stiles sat on the floor and ripped the paper into pieces and wrote the name's of his fellow Pack members on the piece of paper and stuck them into the hat.

"Okay, let's begin shall we?" Stiles asked, being weird as always.

"Derek the SourWolf! Your first!" Stiles said holding the hat over to Derek so he can pick a name.

"What if I got myself?" Derek asked after looking at the piece of paper and then at Stiles with a smile on his face.

"GIVE IT TO ME AND TRY AGAIN!" Stiles all but yelled snatching the paper out of Derek's hand and thrusting the hat back into Derek's face.

"Lyida! Your up!" Stiles said almost bouncing over to her.

"Stiles, did you take to much Adderall?" Lyida asked putting her hand into the hat.

"Yes? No? How am I spost to know?!" Stiles said moving his weight from foot to foot, holding the hat out to Isaac.

After everybody go a name from the hat Stile told them not to share their name's with anybody, and said they can head to their rooms.**

_The next day. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"Hey, Derek?" Erica asked during break-fast.

"What is it Erica?" Derek growled. Apparently he don't like mornings!

"Can we put up Christmas decorations?" Erica asked.

"Your going to have to buy them. My old tree was in the basement when the house burnt." Derek said taking a bit of his eggs.

"So that's a yes?" Boyd asked, smiling a bit.

"Yes." Derek said and winced when they all girls started squealing.

"Let's go shopping!" Lyida screamed jumping up and down.

"Take my card." Derek said handing it to Allison.

"Thank you!" Allison said taking the card and running out the door behind her best friends.

_Three hours later. . . . . . . . . . . . _

"Boys!" Erica shouted while walking into the Hale House.

"Yes?" Jackson asked once they all were their.

"You get to bring in the Christmas stuff!" Lyida said giving Derek back his card.

"How much stuff can fit into you jeep, Stiles?" Danny asked.

"I guess a hole fucking lot!" Stiles yelled, sweat dripping off his body.

"Owe! What was that for Jackson?" Stiles asked after Jackson hit him.

"That was for yelling at my boyfriend!" Jackson growled.

"Get back to work!" Derek growled stomping back outside.

"Sorry!" Both Stiles and Jackson yelled running to Stiles' jeep.

_Two days later. . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"How many people has gotten gifts for the person they picked?" Isaac asked after a Pack gathering.

"I do!" Lyida said. So does Jackson, Danny, Allison, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac.

"I don't know what to get my person." Erica said.

"I have no clue, also!" Boyd said.

"What about you Derek? Your kinda quite." Danny said/asked.

"I ordered it, but it's not here yet." And with that Derek left.

"Still a SourWolf!" Stiles called out.

_Three days later. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"WAKE UP PEOPLE! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Stiles screamed running through the Hale House.

"OW! Derek what was that for?!" Stiles asked after Derek hit him.

"You woke me up!" Derek growled.

"Sorry but you got to wake up early so you can show off what you got all day!" Stiles said running away before Derek could hit him again.

"Okay? Everybody ready?" Isaac asked sitting beside the tree ready to hand out presents.

"YES!" The Pack besides Derek yelled.

"This ones for Stiles." Isaac said handing Stiles' his gift.

"And this ones for Lyida."

"And this ones for Scott."

"And this ones for Jackson."

"And this ones for Erica."

"And this ones for Allison."

"And this ones for Boyd."

"And this ones for Danny."

"And this ones for me." Isaac said sitting down on the ground besides Scott.

"Open them on three?" Lyida asked.

"One." Allison said.

"Two." Erica said.

"Three!" Danny said smiling, while opening his gift.

"I know who this came from!" Stiles said jumping up and giving the Sourwolf a hug.

"What makes you think it was from me?" Derek asked shoving Stiles off him.

"Well it has a sticker on it that says 'From: Dell, To: Derek Hale, on the top of the box!" Stiles said showing Derek the top of the laptop box.

"Got a point their." Derek said sitting back down.

"Stiles! Did you get me this?!" Jackson shouted, cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Maybe. Why do you like it? Try it on!" Stiles said smiling when Jackson tried on his hot pink and zebra print Christmas hat.

"I think you look cute in it!" Danny said giving Jackson a kiss.

"Thank you!" Jackson said when they pulled away.

So Derek got Stiles' gift. Stiles gave Jackson a gift. Jackson gave Danny ticket to a musical. Danny gave Lyida a picture of a Chihuahua checking its BlackBerry 'cause the E-Mails wont stop! Lyida gave Scott some condoms because we don't need a Were-baby-hunter! Scott gave Allison a picture of him and her on their first date. Allison gave Erica some make-up. Erica gave Boyd a lacrosse stick because he's planning on playing with the Pack and he don't have one. Boyd gave Isaac a picture of the entire Pack and left some space for Isaac to add any pictures he wanted, which made Isaac cry. . . . . Manly tears. . . . . . . . And then Isaac beat the crap out of Jackson because Jackson teased him about it. . . . . . . . . And then got yelled at by Derek. . . . . . . And then got kicked out of the house for an hour. . . . . . . . And then said sorry to Derek and gave him his gift. . . . . . . . Which was a book on mood-swings. . . . . . . . . . . . . . And got kicked out of the house for another two hours. . . . . . .And they all lived happily ever after. . . . . . . . . . . In tell the Alpha Pack came. . . . . . . . . . . . . But that's another story. . . . .

**~Author Note~**

**Well there you go ****Blatant-Fanservice-Lover! I hope you love it! Probably didn't live up to your expected. I tried. That's what counts! Please review and I'll give you guys some fake cookies?!**

***I need a reason for Danny being in the Pack and that's my reason!**

****I had the Pack move into the Hale House because they are out of school now?**

**_CHEESE IS SMEXY. . . . . . . . . . SO IS DEREK HALE!_**

_**Th**__**is chapter has been grammar/spell corrected. I wanted to repost this because I wanted to have a grammar/spelling corrected story. Enjoy! :)**_


End file.
